The Thrill
by RatedAwesome
Summary: Alfred looks forward to every Halloween night but this Halloween ends his normal life forever as he finds himself part of a supernatural world that is hidden from normal humans. Happy Halloween everyone! M for blood gore, language, and sexual content.


AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! At first I thought about doing a Halloween special with one of my other stories but this came to mind instead. I've decided to post this story and update it every Halloween or maybe sooner depending. Anyways. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

"Alfred," Matthew called up the stairs. He wore a long royal blue robe with silver lining and stars and matching shoes. Underneath he wore a soft white tunic with silver embroidery and blue pants with a sash around the waist. Putting on a pointy wizard's hat he once again called up stairs. "Alfred!"

"I'm coming!" Alfred called back. Matthew rolled his purple eyes in annoyance as he heard his brother running around upstairs. Eventually he heard his brother's door fly open then slam shut. Alfred appeared triumphantly at the top of the stairs with an excited grin. He posed heroically as he showed off his Captain America costume which earned a sigh from his brother.

"Very nice, now come on! We are going to be late!" Matthew glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven o'clock and Halloween night was almost upon them.

"Don't worry about it, Matt," Alfred quickly made his way downstairs and snatched up his keys and the bag of candy that was needed for the party. "It won't take us that long to get there."

As they approached the front door a voice rang from the kitchen. "Have fun, boys! Stay safe and Alfred, if you forget or lose Matthew again you will be grounded for a month!"

"Yes, Mom!" Alfred shouted over his shoulder as they headed out the door. After bickering for a moment about whose driving, Alfred gleefully jumped into the driver's seat while Matthew reluctantly got into the passenger seat.

The drive took about ten minutes and took them out towards the edge of town. The party was being head at Trinity Cemetery and after parking on the grass with the other party goers Matthew eyed the party nervously. The graveyard was old and was surrounded by an old black metal fence that was broken in some areas. It looks like the graveyard has been abandoned for ages.

"Don't be scared, Matt," Alfred grinned at his reluctant twin. "I will protect you."

"Oh really," Matthew rolled his eyes as he and his brother got out of the car. "And what if there are ghosts?"

Alfred froze. "G-Ghost... r-right. Of course I will still protect you! I'm a hero! Sense obviously you are so afraid of G-Ghost, I will be there to fight them off." He stutter and laughed nervously. Matthew rolled his eyes at Alfred's bravado.

Despite the creepy location the party was very lively and bright. Kelly, the host, likes to impress her fellow students by hosting large extravagant parties. She had turned the graveyard into a city of tents and lights with a live band playing Halloween themed music.

"As always, Kelly's parties are more like a festival." Matthew sighed.

"Hey! You guys made it," Kelly waved at them from the gate. Her long hair was dyed purple to match the color of her skimpy sexy cat costume. "I was worried you wouldn't show." She giggled.

"Of course we would show. We wouldn't miss this for the worlds!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I'm glad," she pulled Alfred into a tight hug. "Now we get to spend some quality time together, Hero." She whispered

Alfred forced a laugh and freed himself from her. "Yeah... we look forward to the party. Right, Matt?" He looked over his shoulder to find that his brother had already left and put their bag of candy into a huge bowl with the others.

"Hmmm, he must have already went inside." Kelly muttered. It was obvious that she didn't really care where Matthew went by the tone in her voice.

"Well. I better catch up with him. See you later." He waved and headed into the crowd. The party was grand and decorated with skulls, pumpkins, and other Halloween themes. Along with the sound of music and laughter Alfred could also hear screams as props or other party goers jump out to scare the guests. People were dancing and drinking the night away everywhere he looked. Finding his almost invisible brother seemed impossible in this crowd.

"Ah, Alfred," Alfred looked over at a bench and saw Kiku, a friend from school. Although he and Alfred seem like two different people Kiku has always been a close friend ever sense he moved to America in middle school. Kiku's costume was some sort of space suit that Alfred couldn't quite place. "Good evening." He greeted politely.

"Hey, Kiku," Alfred beamed as he went over to his friend. "What are you this Halloween?"

"I'm a Gundam pilot." He answered.

"I see," Alfred nodded. "Have you seen my brother?"

Kiku thought for a moment. "I think I saw him heading off towards the food tent."

"Alright," Alfred was just about to leave when he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kiku sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't feel comfortable here. It's now very quiet and... it's disrespectful to have a party in a graveyard."

"I see..." Alfred never thought about it.

After a moment of silence Kiku gave Alfred a small smile. "You should go find your brother. Once you find him we should go to the game tent."

Alfred smiled. "Sure! See you later!" He waved goodbye to Kiku as he made his way through the crowd once more. The smell of the buffet reached Alfred's nose as he approached the food tent. Alfred's mouth watered as he eyed all the food but he resisted eating. He knew that if he got distracted he would never find his brother.

"You're not eating, Alfred?" Alfred looked over his shoulder and saw his Toris, who was dressed as a werewolf.

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. "Last time I got distracted instead of watching Matthew I got grounded because I left without him. It's not my fault he's invisible." He mumbled.

Toris looked at him with sympathy and patted Alfred on the back. "I'm sure you will find him. In fact I think I saw him head in that direction with someone." Toris pointed towards a group of tents near the edge of the graveyard.

"Thanks, Toris! I just hope that he's there. Once I find him I can finally have a burger."

Toris laughed softly. "I'm sure you'll-." Toris suddenly froze and his face looked pale as he stared at something over Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior. He glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing. Looking back at Toris he asked; "Are you alright?"

Toris snapped out of his frozen state and forced a smile. "Y-Yes... excuse me." He muttered and forced his way past Alfred and into the crowd. Alfred watched him disappear then shrugged as he headed off towards the area Toris pointed too. The tents that were up near the edge of the graveyard were being ignored by the other guests. As Alfred made his way towards the tents something grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, Alfie," It was Kelly. She hugged him from behind and was nuzzling the space between his shoulder blades. "I've been looking for you."

Alfred resisted the urge to sing as he turned around to face her. "What's up?" he asked.

"I've been looking for you. I was thinking that we could spend some time together... in private," she added. When Alfred didn't respond right away she continued. "To get to know each other, you know?" She battered her lashes at him and looked up at him with a coy smile.

Alfred shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to another before responding. "Well I actually have to find my brother."

Kelly's smile immediately turned into a pout. "You are always trying to keep track of your brother. So what if you lose track of him once or twice."

"Well mom yells at me when I forget him and I would rather not be grounded."

Kelly crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "There's another girl. Isn't there." It wasn't a question.

"What?" Alfred asked.

Kelly glared up at him. "You always do this! You string me along then reject me!"

"What? No. It's not like that!"

"So what's her name?"

Alfred scowled as his irritation grew. "There isn't a girl. I'm just not interested." He stated bluntly. He immediately regretted it as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Y-You jerk!" She cried and she ran back towards the party.

Alfred started to run after her but after a few steps he stopped and sighed. "I'll... I'll apologize next time I see her," He glanced back towards the tents and called out. "Hey, Matt? You there," there was no response. He frowned as he moved closer to the tents. After looking at them he realized that the tents were there for storage. "Matt?" he called out again as he checked out each tent. There was no one in sight.

"Where could he be," He wondered. Alfred looked behind the tents and saw nothing there. He was just about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Caught on a hole in the fence was a royal blue and silver wizard's hat. Alfred picked it up and inspected it. It was Matthew's alright. "Matt?" he looked through the ruined part of the fence and into the dark forest. "Matt!?" When he didn't get a reply he slowly made his way towards the wood.

The woods were close to the graveyard. Because the area has been abandoned so long the woods have started to spread into the Cemetery and was untamed. Alfred started to worry about his brother as he made his way into the woods. The eerie atmosphere scared him though he refused to admit it. "Matt, if your in here it's not cool. You know I'm going to get in so much trouble if you don't come back to the party!"

He continued to make his way into the forest and eventually he started thinking about turning around. "He's probably back at the party," he muttered. "Eating and drinking without me."

Just when he was about to turn around he heard a familiar voice. "I-I... This... Why? How could?" It was Toris. He sounded afraid. Alfred moved closer towards the voice.

"We had to feed, you know. I understand that you are getting comfortable in your human life. But you have to remember who you work for." The second voice was smooth and deep. Something about it made Alfred's blood run cold.

"You... you killed him." Toris stuttered in disbelief.

"I was bored and it got your attention. Maybe next time you shouldn't ignore my summons."

Alfred crouched down in a bush and looked over towards the voices. The second voice belonged to a man with soft pale hair and cold purple eyes. He was tall and wore a long coat with a scarf. The man was smiling but he looked intimidating. There were two others besides him but Alfred couldn't see them very well. Toris was staring down at the ground trembling in fear and shock. When Alfred looked down at what he was staring at his blood froze.

Matthew was laying on the ground covered in blood and his eyes were wide open in shock. His stomach was torn open and his intestines were poured out onto the ground. Matthew's costume was torn apart showing his pale lifeless body. One of the other figures limped over to the body and grabbed a pale arm. Bending down the creature sunk his teeth into the arm near the elbow and started tearing apart the flesh. With a sickening crack he snapped the arm in two and tore it away from the body.

" It's rude to waste a kill." The man muttered as he watched the two tear apart Matthew's body.

Before Alfred could think about what he was doing he stood up and yelled at the man. "STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Toris's eyes widened as he saw Alfred but before he could say anything the man sneered. "Oh? What does a human like you plan to do about it if we don't?"

Alfred screamed as he charged at the man, fist raised. The man caught Alfred's wrist and snapped it like as if it was a thin twig. Alfred screamed and stumbled back holding his now broken wrist. The two shadowy figures leaped forward and grabbed both of Alfred's arms holding him in place. "H-He has nothing to do with this! J-Just let him go! I w-wont ignore you again!"

The man smiled. "I'm glad that you see things my way." He lifted a hand and Alfred suddenly felt something tear at his stomach. He glance down and saw the man's arm sunk, wrist deep, into Alfred's flesh. With a tug he pulled his hand out and the two figures let Alfred fall to the ground. He could hear the sound of Toris screaming but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He could feel his body being drained of blood. As his vision started to fade he could feel them grabbing other parts of his body. Using the last of his energy he looked up at the man and glared at him.

The man grinned. "You have a strong spirit. Maybe you will work." Then everything faded away.

-(\0/)-

Alfred felt horrible, sticky, worn. For the past month he has been fading in and out or consciousness. "AARGGGGGHHHHHHH" His eyes shot open as the scream tore through the air. He tugged at his bindings only to find that he wasn't moving anytime soon. He was strapped to a table in a dark room. The yellow light above shined down at him, blinding him. "W-Where am I? He whispered.

"What did you say?" Alfred looked over to the door and saw a pair of eyes looking through a small window.

"Um... Where am I," Alfred asked again. The man didn't answer but instead ran off. '"Hey!" Alfred shouted but he was gone.

Alfred didn't have to wait to long before he returned but this time he brought someone with him. "He actually asked a question and understood me, Eduard! I think he might be a success!"

Eduard unlocked the door and peeked in at Alfred. "Hello?" He looked at Alfred curiously.

"Hi," Alfred stated with a scowl. "Where am I? Where did that bastard go?" He growled as memories of what happened began flooding back.

Eduard grinned. "Wow you really did survive the process."

"What process? What do you mean?"

Eduard's grin turned into a frown. "You... didn't volunteer?"

"Volunteer for what," Alfred raised his voice in aggravation. "Last thing I remember is that my brother is dead and that fucking bastard killed me. WHAT HAPPENED!" He screamed the last part at the top of his lungs and struggled somemore against his bonds.

"I...I'm so sorry," Eduard looked at Alfred in pity. "Usually we only use people who volunteer... I'm sorry. So sorry. The parts that we used must have belonged to your brother."

"P-Parts?" Alfred asked.

Eduard gestured to his assistant who handed him a mirror. "I... only use parts that would fit and are... whole... I'm sorry." He said again. He held up the mirror for Alfred to look into. The thing that looked back at Alfred looked like him but it was disgusting. It looked like someone tore apart his body and sewed it back together. Alfred couldn't move or speak. The only thing he could do was stare at his right eye. It wasn't blue but a deep purple. It was Matthew's.


End file.
